The present disclosure relates generally to optical fiber connectors, and more specifically to optical fiber connectors having remote release tabs.
The prevalence of the Internet has led to unprecedented growth in communication networks. Consumer demand for service and increased competition has caused network providers to continuously find ways to improve quality of service while reducing cost.
Certain solutions have included deployment of high-density interconnect panels. High-density interconnect panels may be designed to consolidate the increasing volume of interconnections necessary to support the fast-growing networks into a compacted form factor, thereby increasing quality of service and decreasing costs such as floor space and support overhead.
Multiple fibers may be arranged within a single connector. Connectors generally include a housing portion that contains a ferrule that terminates the ends of the fibers. Ferrules are generally used to retain the ends of the optical fibers for connecting the optical fibers. There are several types of standardized fiber optic connectors which include various ferrule diameters, as well as multiple fiber mechanical transfer or MT ferrules. Typically, connectors are joined together to connect the optical transmission path of one fiber optic cable to another fiber optic cable or device, and the connection may be made by inserting the connectors in an adapter. An adapter generally includes a housing, or portion of a housing, having at least one port which is configured to receive and hold a connector to facilitate the optical connection of the connector ferrule with the ferrule of another connector or other device. Adapters may be used to facilitate connections contained within a chassis. The term “chassis” as used herein broadly refers to a containment structure for housing electrical components or switching components.
In communication networks, such as data centers and switching networks, numerous interconnections between mating connectors may be compacted into high-density panels. Panel and connector producers may optimize for such high densities by shrinking the connector size and/or the spacing between adjacent connectors on the panel. However, in a high-density panel configuration, adjacent connectors and cable assemblies may obstruct access to the individual connectors. Such physical obstructions may impede the ability of an operator to insert and remove cables and the connectors.
Furthermore, as a result of the use of pre-terminated fiber assemblies, the issue of maintaining polarity in parallel fiber-optic links is becoming increasingly important. Polarity maintains proper continuity between transmitters and receivers. In order to make sure that connectors are mated correctly with an adapter, the connector and adapter typically include fixed keying features that permit the connector to be mated with the adapter in generally only one mating configuration. While this has the advantage of preventing a connection that has the wrong polarity, it also can make it difficult to change the polarity of the connection on site.
Therefore, there remains a need for fiber optic connectors that can be remotely released and have the flexibility of easily changing the polarity of the connector on site.